A variety of systems and devices have been made and used for treating morbid obesity. Some such systems and devices include adjustable gastric band systems, which are operable to restrict the flow of food from the esophagus into the stomach. Some gastric bands include a fluid-filled elastomeric bladder with fixed endpoints that encircles the stomach just inferior to the gastro-esophageal junction. When fluid is added to the bladder, the band expands against the stomach, creating a food intake restriction or stoma in the stomach. To decrease this restriction, fluid is removed from the bladder. Examples of gastric bands are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,528, entitled “Latching Device for Gastric Band,” issued Aug. 26, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
In some settings, it may be desirable to obtain data indicative of the pressure of fluid in a gastric band. Various examples of methods and devices for obtaining pressure data are disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0211912, entitled “External Pressure-Based Gastric Band Adjustment System and Method” published Sep. 21, 2006, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Such pressure data may be used to determine whether the amount of fluid in the gastric band needs to be adjusted; and/or for other purposes.
While a variety of gastric band systems have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.